Sadistic Oji
by Arcella06
Summary: Karena terpesona dengan pangeran tampan dari klub drama, Gempa pun mendaftar ke klub itu. Tapi ternyata pangeran tampan itu adalah seorang pelatih yang 'sadis! Bagaimanakah nasib Gempa yang mulai dilatih oleh pangeran itu secara khusus? Ia menyesal kah? Hari-hari beratnya akan dimulai dari sekarang!


**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Sadistic Oji © K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H**

 **Warn: OOC, Fem!Gempa, typo(s), gak sesuai EyD, de el el.**

 **A/N:** Fanfiction ini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Star, saya hanya memperbaiki dan menambahkannya saja :3

Yosh! Silahkan dinikmati FF ini /lu kira makanan?!/

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **Prologue:**_ 'Orientasi Anggota Baru' Klub Drama "Cinderella's Answer"

"Jadi kamu ini.. putri yang sepatu kacanya terlepas, ya.."

Gempa's P.O.V

Hallo, aku BoBoiBoy Gempa yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

Sekarang aku sedang berada si sebuah klub drama. Aku disini karena ingin mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Aku sangat ingin masuk karena ingin melihat sekaligus ingin dekat dengan pangeran disana. Ah, bukan.. bukan pangeran dari kerajaan, maksudku dia adalah orang yang disukai banyak orang dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

Bahkan, yang ingin masuk ke klub ini bukan cuma aku seorang, tapi sangat banyak dan itu hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan pangeran yang kubicarakan tadi.

"Yang jadi pangeran cakep banget!" Kudengar calon anggota lain berbicara dengan suara yang kecil.

"Cowok itu mengagumkan.. tampan dan keren.. seperti pangeran asli!" ucapku dengan mata berbinar sambil melihat pangeran itu.

"Gempa-chan, begini dong~"

"Oh, kakak.." Terlihat sebuah lingkaran diatas kepalaku yang sedang menayangkan episode saat aku diajari oleh pangeran itu, dengan ia memelukku dari belakang sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Kyaa! Aku semakin ingin masuk klub itu!

"KYAA! "

"Wah.."

"Semoga aku bisa diterima.."

 _'A-aku semangat untuk masuk klub, tapi... sepertinya semua mengincar pangeran itu..'_ ucapku dalam hati ketika melihat anggota baru yang begitu banyak.

Drama tadi telah selesai, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk memilih anggota.

 **Cklek..**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sutradara masuk.

"Selamat siang, anggota-anggota baru. Saya Alibaba, sutradara klub drama yang mengurus skenario. Kuperkenalkan pemain dan staf klub ya," ucapnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Masuk," lanjutnya lagi sambil melihat kearah pintu.

Kali ini para pemain yang masuk, dan pastinya juga ada pangeran itu.

"Wahh!"

"Kyaa!"

Ruangan menjadi ribut karena suara teriakkan dari para cewek lain. Kurasa muka ku memanas ketika melihatnya.

"Keren banget," ucapku sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan juga mata berbinar. Ia mulai melihat kami dalam diam. Masih diam, sampai ia menunjukkan seringaian.

"Uhum... cewek-cewek bodoh tahun ini sebanyak ini ya? Berapa ekor yang akan bertahan nih," ucapnya dengan seringaian iblis yang semakin mengembang.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar ucapannya yang begitu pedas.

"Eh?!"

"Lho?!"

"Orang ini kok.." Kudengar lagi anggota lain berbicara dengan nada terkejut.

"Hehe... cewek-cewek bodoh. Namaku Hakuryuu, Ren Hakuryuu. Aku ketua klub ini. Mulai yang disana, perkenalkan diri!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk diriku.

Aku yang ditunjuk spontan menjawab.

"Eh, aku?!" ucapku sambil berjalan menujunya.

Setelah sampai didepannya, aku langsung berbicara. Uh, kenapa tubuhku bergetar tiba-tiba?!

"Eng... aku BoBoiBoy Gempa, kelas 1A," ucapku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Kok gemetaran?"

Sudah kuduga, ia juga menyadari getaran tubuhku. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan mulai menangkup pipiku. Pertama aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan mulai merasa aneh ketika ia mengencangkan tangkapannya.

 **Nyekk!**

Terasa sedikit sakit!

"Kalau gitu berteriaklah.."

"!"

Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipiku dan menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian kembali menatap kami dengan senyuman mengerikan itu lagi.

"Fiuh.. beginikah suara pelamar klub drama? Lebih kencang lagi!"

Ah, orang ini! Orang sadis bertopeng pangeran!

 **A/N: Hai~ teman teman~ sudah lama sekali ya~ /dilempar meja/ :v**

 **Fiuh… ini masih prologue lho~ dan ff saya yang lain masih terlantar ya… ahaha gomenne.. sebenarnya saya lagi sibuk dengan tugas sekolah apalagi kurikulum yang diterapkan itu kurikulum 2013 /tepar/ dan juga kalau udah SMA ini… saya tentu nya harus focus ke tugas :3**

 **Dan untuk Star..**

 **Ini FF nya udah di post.. sebenarnya mau ditambah lagi tapi… capek /plak/**

 **Apalagi saya sedang sakit… :"D**

 **Daripada bacot saya makin panjang… bye~**

 **Review ya~ ;)**


End file.
